Librarian vs Lollypop
by Oi-You
Summary: Zexion was quite happy trying to ignore the blonde who sat in the corner eating his lollypop. Too bad the blonde wasn't happy with being ignored. What happens when Zexion takes away the lollypop...? Chaos that's what. Zemyx


**AuthorsNote:**

**Okay who loves me? Could this be the third story I've posted in the past seventy two hours? Why yes, yes it could. singsDo you love me? How much do you love me? Sorry it's an tv ad type joke thing. yes...**

**So this is fluffish with a bit of 'M' rated stuff thrown in. It is a Zemyx and please don't kill me for the portrayal of Zexion, it just seemed too easy to not do. So I did it and I don't regret it. He's not as complex as I would have liked, but I wanted something slightly humourous...although there is some angst thrown in. I cannot write a story that is just pure humour and no angst...maybe it's because I'm a teenager still... oh well. **

**Please review this, it would make me sooo happy that I might post again in the next forty-eight hours. I was actually a library monitor once at primary school, it was good we got bribed (with ice-blocks from the tuckshop) and learnt how to use the lazer scanner. The Dewy Decimal system never leaves you...be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I realised i haven't been consistent with my disclaimers so ...yeah. I'm disclaiming now, I don't want to own the characters of KH because I probably couldn't decide what I would want them to do. I would suffer from an overflow of ideas and they would all just keep having sex with each other before I decided what I wanted them to do and we'd all grow old and die. Happy thoughts?**

Ah the wonders of the Dewy Decimal System. It was so simple yet some people were just so down right stupid that they couldn't tell the difference between a fiction section and the non-fiction section or that a point seven-five was not the same as a point one-two. Groaning Zexion pulled yet another book down off the shelf and walked it back to its rightful place.

If you were wondering, Zexion was not just an ordinary library monitor; he was the _owner_ of the library. These books which he'd spent many years reading and coding and alphabetising, were part of him. For people to come in and so carelessly throw them around or 'dog-ear' the pages just made his blood boil. So he came up with some inventive ways to remind those people that this was his library, and those things are _not _done in his library to his books. He had lots of time on his hands, he was a librarian after-all, and he ran by his own hours.

So some people would find dummy copies of the books they wanted for assignments with pages missing, the pages they specifically needed for this assignments, every single time. Sometimes he would send late notices out to the houses of the registered members of those who had spilt things on his pages and remind them that they were late returning certain unspeakable books. One man had actually been divorced after receiving the notice that Zexion had sent. How was he supposed to know that the man's wife had already suspected him of cheating? How was he supposed to know that 'Tales of Homo-erotica' printed on a late notice would be found by the wife and she would jump to all conclusions? Well, he did actually know about that last one. Zexion had been approached a few times by the man in question about nefarious acts and turned him down each time. The man was angry at Zexion but he couldn't sue him, he wouldn't not after Zexion filed a counter claim that he was sexually harassed day in and out.

Those were only some of the more extreme things Zexion had done to make sure that his books weren't destroyed. They cost a lot of time and money and he wasn't going to let his library go down hill because of others careless handling. Okay, so he did get really bored some times too, but that wasn't the main reason for doing the things he did.

It was two o'clock on a Friday afternoon when _he_ rocked up again. The man who Zexion considered to be the bane of his whole business: Demyx. The blonde walked in, in his casual sway and sat down at the table around the back of the non-fiction section away from most people's eyes. Most people yes, but not Zexion. He had a clear view of the blonde as he plopped down on the cushioned chair with his feet up on the table. He was dressed in his usual garb Zexion noted; Black lace up boots and blue jeans, a white shirt with all types of scandalous slogans and a black jacket, with a safety pin through two of the wholes in the front pocket.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his eyes then wondered over to Zexion's face and he smiled. Oh yes, Demyx knew how much he annoyed Zexion, and he revelled in it. Zexion unclenched his jaw piece by piece and went back to his catalogues. Demyx had never failed to return a book as of this day, he never had a fee for anything, but there was always something else that he did. The blonde got up and walked around the shelves of the non-fiction section and got out the same books as he did every time.

Books about music, about musical instruments and rockers, they were always the same books and Zexion had almost memorised the ISB number of each of them. On an odd occasion Demyx would look at musical instruments from different countries, but he would always return to his usual books.

The thing that annoyed Zexion most was that Demyx always got the books that had the most pictures in them. At the age of twenty-two or so his membership card said Demyx should be into reading novels, not coloured visuals that fourteen year old prepubescent boys gagged over. To Zexion's twenty-six he couldn't understand why someone would spend so much time looking at images when the complexity and poetry of words was there.

Demyx returned to his table and his position. It was useless for Zexion to remind him for the hundredth time that there were no feet on the table. The blonde would smile put his feet down and as soon as Zexion turned away, put them back up again.

Then he heard the doors slide open and a loud chorus of boys walked in. They were all dressed similar to Demyx and yet very differently. There was the tall one with the big red hair and covered in a red shirt and jeans that were so badly ripped Zexion was surprised they hadn't fallen off. Zexion felt himself grow cold as he realised there was a large rip in the red head's pants across his left butt check, only held together by a safety pin. He also wasn't wearing underwear. The red head, Zexion had heard the blonde boy next to him call him Axel as he slung his arm around his shoulders, called out to Demyx from the doorway.

Zexion fixed a deadly glare on Axel but the red head didn't notice. There were two others standing towards the back of the door and he watched as a woman with two young children turned back because they said something indecent to them. That was possibly the last straw. Zexion didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner; he didn't know why he allowed Demyx to continue to loiter around his premises for so long.

Axel called out again and Demyx came running. "Axel man, shut up, this is a library." Demyx looked at Zexion as if he wanted a thankyou of some kind.

"Tch, since when did you care about rule Dem. Why do you hang out in a fucking library anyway?"

"Please be quiet or I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disrupting the people in the library." Zexion hissed at Axel and gave a pointed glance at Demyx.

The blonde looked like he was going to apologise but the red head opened his mouth first. "What's got your panties in a twist? Relax. I know what you need, a good fuck." He leant on the counter and his voice carried across the library. The women with children covered their ears and people on their own turned away in disgust. "My man Dem here would be more than happy to oblige you book worm. Just think how much more relaxed you'll be once you have someone put it in ya."

Zexion fixed his glared on Axel. "Get out now." The red head laughed, "Leave, before I call the police. You're not welcome back here again and if I catch you, I'll have you arrested for trespassing. God knows the cops would probably be fed up with seeing your faces by now. Leave." The red head wasn't smiling but he just stared at Zexion. Zexion didn't flinch or tone down his glare; he let the red head know exactly what he thought of him and what he would do to him if he crossed either his library or himself again. With a grunt Axel pushed himself away from the front counter and walked out the door, tugging the blonde boy with him. Demyx stayed behind and put his hands on the counter.

"Look I'm sorry about Axel he was just born an arsehole. But I promise you it won't happen again." Zexion looked up from the computer again at Demyx who had a faint smile on his face as if to say, please believe me.

"You're right it won't happen again. I'm revoking your membership and banning you from the premises. Go away and have a pleasant life, however long it may be." Zexion turned back to his computer.

"What? I didn't do anything. How can you do this?"

"Oh come on. Stop pretending like you're actually reading those books, both you and I know you haven't got a shred of interest in any aspects of literature. Don't waste my time I don't waste yours. Please leave." Zexion felt a hand fist his shirt and drag him forwards over the countertop.

Demyx's face was angry but when Zexion looked into his eyes all he could see was the same pleading sadness a little boy would have. He didn't say anything or do anything for a moment and he just sighed and let go of Zexion. Then he turned on his heel and left. Zexion watched him go and then he saw some women and children follow out but that was it. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down.

By the time it came to close up Zexion was tired. He locked the doors and walked to the two-blocks to his apartment complex. Maybe it was all of the events of today, or maybe it was just paranoia but Zexion could swear someone was following him. He reached his front door and no one had jumped him, so he slid his key into the lock and that was when he was thrust into his front door. With a grunt of pain as he was spun around harshly and thrown back against the wooden surface, Zexion blinked to steady his vision.

There with his face set in an angry snarl was the red head from earlier. "Do you know what you've done?" He spat at him.

"Let go of me." Zexion was pleased that he could maintain an uninterested tone; hopefully it would last long enough to get him out of here.

Axel pulled him forwards and slammed him back against the door again. "Demyx left. He fucking left our gang and its all because of you! Do you know what he said to me? He cursed me with every expletive he knew and then told me I'd ruined his life. Do you know what that feels like huh? My life was fucked from the start, but not his and now I've apparently fucked it up too. But I know better, it was you who did it. And you're gonna fucking fix it."

"How could I have ruined his life? I don't even talk to the guy." Axel's hands dug tighter in Zexion's shirt.

"I…fuck…I can't tell you, but it was you okay."

"No it wasn't me." Then Axel snapped, his hand flew back and charged his face with a fist. It had Zexion sliding to the ground clutching his jaw.

"Fix it. This was your only warning." With that, Axel stalked off. Zexion groaned and rolled onto his knees.

As soon as he could crawl inside and lock the door Zexion let out a long groan of pain. He didn't even bother to try and stand up, so he slowly crawled to the kitchen where he grabbed some ice and sat next to the fridge.

"How can I fucking fix what I didn't even break? Fucking psycho." After a half hour of doing nothing but just sitting there Zexion pulled himself to his feet. He swayed slightly but there was no other cranial damage, his jaw just hurt like hell. Zexion was pretty sure he'd bitten his lip too.

With a grunt, he made his way to the shower and soaked himself in the hot water. The next morning he made the unanimous decision to close up the library for today, if the large pinkish bruise wasn't incentive enough, the sting when he talked was. So he pulled on some grey jeans and a dark navy blue shirt and walked down to the library. He opened the doors just so he could go in, it was before hours anyway, and made a sign saying that the library would be closed. Just as he was looking for some sticky tape he heard the doors open again. Looking up from under his counter he heard a man gasp before he knew who it was.

Demyx stood there with shock clearly written across his face and he walked forward. Zexion muttered and even that hurt, "What are you doing here? The library's closed for today anyway."

"Did he do that to you?" Zexion didn't even bother to answer. Demyx leant over the counter like he had done yesterday and Zexion pulled back. So with a frown Demyx jumped and slid over the counter to check his face. Zexion couldn't move, he was trapped behind Demyx and the door was locked at his back. So he did only what he could have, when Demyx's hand came up to touch his face, Zexion pushed it away and stepped backwards.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him for this." Zexion could see Demyx's hand shaking as he clenched it into a fist. Thinking about what the red head had said last night Zexion reached out and uncurled Demyx's fist. He did not want Axel coming back, especially not with Demyx acting this way.

"Don't bother. He did it because you left your group or whatever he called it. He was angry at me and angry for you, which he probably may have had a right to be. You've never really _done_ anything. Yes you annoy me and yes you put your feet on the table when I tell you time and time again not to, but other than that, there really has been no harm done."

"But what about your face? It looks like it hurts like a bitch." Zexion tried to not smile at the simile.

"Yes, it does hurt like a _bitch _but it won't kill me. But Axel _will_ if you go back angry like this."

"Fine, but on one condition." Zexion narrowed his eyes and only then realised he still had his hand on the other males. "You spend today with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to spend today with you, I mean I was going to come here anyway and try and apologise but this would be an added bonus. Think of it as my thankyou present." Zexion sighed and then nodded.

"I won't be able to go out with this thing on my face though."

"Why not?" Zexion looked at Demyx as if he'd grown a second head.

"Because people will stare"

"People will always stare as long as there are other things beside themselves in this world. It's just something they do to affirm themselves that their lives aren't as bad as they seem. Plus, with me by your side they will probably be staring at me more than you." Zexion thought about it for a moment until Demyx grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"When did you get so smart?"

"What you don't think I come to the library and not actually read stuff?" DEmyx smiled at him but didn't stop pulling.

Demyx took Zexion on the bus and they headed downtown into the city. People did stare but once they realised Demyx would glare at them they back off. Zexion felt slightly better about being out in public with Demyx around, he felt safer than he had last night lying awake in bed dreading Axel's return. No he probably couldn't hold his own in a fight, he just didn't believe in it. Planning and scheming was more his thing, but the execution oh that was for someone else.

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked off the bus. The blonde turned around and smiled at Zexion who didn't try and pull away. Zexion didn't know why he didn't pull away, but for some reason he just didn't have the energy to. People stared yes, but Zexion just didn't feel like caring and so he didn't. They ended up going to a café that sold ice-creams. Zexion ordered a chocolate-mint and Demyx had butterscotch. They talked and Zexion's impression of Demyx seemed to wither and die with each passing question.

Demyx attended university and was on a music scholarship. He was doing an arts degree and along with studying music he was going for a minor in business management. Needless to say Zexion was mildly impressed.

Demyx had met up with Axel and his group in university during a composition lecture. It had been an instant friendship almost between the two. Axel treated him like the younger brother he never had and Demyx was Axel's reliable alibi whenever the cops came around.

He liked some of the old rock from the nineties although he preferred the underground scene of today's rock better. All through their lunch…date sort of thing Zexion supposed, he just sat there and occasionally ate some ice-cream. Demyx was more than happy to keep talking as long as Zexion appeared to be paying attention. But the weirdest thing was Zexion actually _was _paying attention.

A waitress came by and told them the shop would be closing up soon. With a nod and a smile at her Demyx paid the bill even when Zexion reached across to take it.

"Uh uh, I took you out while you should have been healing. I pay the bill." Zexion narrowed his eyes at Demyx who just smiled contentedly.

They were walking back to the bus stop and the sun was just going do behind a skyscraper to their left. Zexion's neck tingled and he turned to see Demyx watching him.

"What?"

"Thank you for playing along today, I had fun. I will go talk to Axel and sort this whole thing out, but not without giving him a piece of my mind first."

"Don't get yourself killed." Zexion muttered.

"Aw, you're concerned for me. Does that mean you care about me?" Demyx put his hands over his chest and moved to stand in front of Zexion.

"It's just that I know what he's capable of, plus if you attack him he'll probably come after me again." Zexion didn't meet Demyx's eyes and looked over at the bus time table. From here he couldn't see it, but he wouldn't have known without trying and Demyx didn't know that he couldn't read it.

"That wasn't exactly a 'no', you know." Demyx walked forward so Zexion could tell he was slightly taller than him. Demyx leant down and closed his eyes, his mouth just brushing Zexion's.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Demyx froze, opened his eyes and looked at Zexion who looked completely puzzled.

"I was just…I mean I…how could you not guess? I've been just less than blatantly obvious."

"Uh, well I didn't really know what I was meant to be looking for. I didn't realise that uh…you know." Zexion chewed on his bottom lip and then sighed. "I'm a Librarian for fuck's sake, if it's not in print I don't usually pay attention to it." He met Demyx's eyes which just watched him carefully, and then he burst out laughing.

"I have never met anyone who killed a mood more effectively than you for such a stupid reason." Demyx was grinning like a mad man now.

"Well seeing as the mood is ruined I will just go home then." Zexion wasn't completely a hundred percent sure why he was angry with Demyx, but he was fairly sure it had something to do with him saying his reasoning was stupid. Zexion's reasoning was always _far _from stupid thank you very much. Demyx began to apologise and protest but the bus had pulled up, he climbed on without really paying attention to the other man. But all the way to the back of the bus he could feel Demyx watching him. He chose a seat next to one that was already occupied and watched as Demyx stood in the middle of the walkway in front of him.

The bus took off and Zexion still didn't want to look up at Demyx. It was a petty thing to be angry about, but it was Demyx and his impression of him had changed, but not that much. And to think he would have let him kiss him if…woah, what just happened? Ignoring it for the moment Zexion frowned up at Demyx who was standing quietly watching him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, please forgive me." Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes and the way he'd said it made him think Demyx had no idea what he was apologising for.

"I will if you can tell me what you did wrong." Demyx frowned and Zexion lifted his eyebrow in a challenge. The bus pulled up at his stop and he went to get off. Demyx tried to follow him but Zexion turned a glare on him and he stopped moving. Zexion got off that bus as quick as possible and didn't bother looking back to see if Demyx was watching him. He knew he would be he could feel it.

The next day Zexion opened the library and went about reorganising the archives. There were newspapers here and there all not in the correct date. His jaw had ceased its stabbing pain and was now only a dull ache. The pinkish bruise had subsided slightly although Zexion had still taken some Panadol before coming to work this morning.

No one bothered him that day, ever since he installed the self check out book the people just went via that. There weren't that many people coming to the library on this Sunday anyway. So after what seemed like hours of mind numbingly small print Zexion left to get some lunch. On the way into his office he spotted something…unusual. There in the table behind the non-fiction shelves at his usual table sat Demyx, in a pair of new jeans, a deep blue shirt free of any bad slogans with the same boots as ever other time. He looked almost normal _and_ he was reading a novel. With a grunt, that Zexion refused to admit as being anything other than annoyance he went into his office and began to eat his sandwich.

When he came back out there appeared to be no one else except Demyx there and he wasn't paying attention to him. So Zexion returned to the half finished pile of newspapers when he heard the distinct sound of a wrapper opening. Jerking back to watch the table in the corner, he stood there mouth open as Demyx opened a lollypop. Oh hell no, no one ate in _his _library.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm reading a novel in the library. Is there something against that now?" Zexion pointed to the sign that was on the wall next to the table. It clearly said "No food or drink."

"I'll be careful don't worry. I won't let anything slip out." Zexion narrowed his eyes at the last comment. Demyx looked less than interested in Zexion being there and it only served to increase his anger.

"Come with me." To himself Zexion didn't sound pleased. Woah when did he get that annoyed? Demyx held up the book with one hand and pulled the lollypop out with the other. He waved it around and Zexion was watching it as it came close to the book, too many times.

"I'm in the middle of a bo-"

"Now!" Zexion tore the book out of Demyx's hands and dumped it on the table.

"Hey be careful you might damage it." Zexion not one that's fond of violence reached over and fisted his hands in Demyx's shirt.

"Move." He hissed inches away from the other males face. Demyx stood and with some forceful prodding in his back by Zexion and some smart aleck comments on the blondes part they made it into the archive section.

"What the hell is this all about? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Funny I was going to ask you that yesterday before you practically ran off the bus." Demyx shook his hand in the air and Zexion followed it, but it did nothing.

"I did not run."

"It hadn't even stopped moving." Zexion crossed his arms and glared at Demyx.

"Go on then, say what you want. Do not take it out on me because you're so sexually frustrated that you couldn't get any. I did nothing wrong!"

"You're so full of it!" Demyx's shout echoed through the room. A woman came in and she must have felt the tension between the two because she muttered her apologies and left.

Zexion threw his hands up in the air and then walked back to his newspaper stack. After three minutes, Zexion had counted; he heard a sloppy suck of a lollypop.

Zexion spun his head to see Demyx leaning against a table, pulling the lollypop in and out of his mouth.

"Would you shut up?" Demyx just lifted his eyebrows as if he didn't know what Zexion was talking about and continued along. Zexion glared at Demyx for sometime and then with a sigh turned back to the newspapers.

Demyx began to tap his foot and Zexion ignored him. He'd finished another quarter of the remaining pile; he could possibly finish this tomorrow. He lifted his hand up to grab the stand off the shelf and felt a cool hand wrap around it. Zexion was suddenly yanked to his feet; he nearly nocked over the sorted pile and held his breath until it stopped swaying.

"You are the most annoying person to annoy, did you know that?"

"I'm a librarian, to me everyone's annoying. I get a lot of practise." Demyx was still holding his hand pressed between them. He lifted his other hand up to pull the lollypop out.

"Your reason was stupid, even I could see that. But don't take it as a personal insult, I didn't mean it that way." Demyx's voice didn't quieten but it softened and it held the other man's attention. Zexion blinked slowly before deciding on a frown. So he had known what he'd said wrong, but telling him it wasn't a personal insult, when it couldn't be anything else, was still bad.

Zexion snatched the lollypop out of Demyx's hand. "This is not allowed in here. I don't care what you say next, if you bring in a food substance again I will ban you." Demyx shrugged and then a little smile danced along his lips, suddenly Zexion was nervous.

"I hope you realise I have an oral fixation and that lollypop was keeping me from going insane. If I can't have that, you will have to give me something to replace it."

Zexion's eyes flung open and then Demyx was leaning forwards pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth before going …down.

"What are you doing?" Demyx didn't answer just held Zexion's hands together and undid his pants with the other.

"We are in a library for fuck's sake! There are people here! What if-if…" Zexion closed his mouth in a hiss when Demyx touched _him_. He heard the blonde chuckle before a hot, wet thing was surrounding him and then he let out a long moan.

"Fuck." Demyx let go of the other man and Zexion hung onto the bookshelf for dear life. The blonde man kept going and going, sucking and pulling until Zexion was whimpering in pleasure. Dropping the lollypop to the ground Zexion really couldn't give a shit about dirtying the carpet. His legs gave out and Demyx was there to hold him up, knocking the stack of newspapers over in the process. Again, at this point in time, Zexion couldn't give a shit.

As he felt his hips begin to thrust forwards and the tingling tightness in the base of…well him grew Zexion panted aloud. Then he came and swore when he fell forwards pulling the other newspapers from the shelves down around them. The pages fluttered to the ground like a cascade of leaves as Zexion lay on top of Demyx, blinking slowly.

"Please don't ask me what I just did. It might just kill me." Demyx said breathlessly. Zexion could see the humour in Demyx's eyes and he dropped his head onto the other man's chest without caring. After some moments or Zexion just laying there and Demyx running his hand up and down his back Demyx spoke again.

"You owe me another lollypop."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do." Zexion pulled himself forwards, as best as he could with his pants around his feet and leant over Demyx. He leant down and kissed the man thoroughly and slowly.

"No, I really don't." Zexion whispered against Demyx's lips. Demyx smiled at Zexion and they both caught the hint. Demyx pulled him forwards and kissed him again.

"I think you might have to go through all of these again." Zexion smiled and pushed one of the newspapers near Demyx's head away.

"I work my own hours, it will be alright." With a smile Zexion climbed on top of Demyx, getting rid of his pants completely. "By the way what novel were you reading out there?"

"I have no idea; I just picked it up and pretended to look like I was reading it. It could have been the Karma Sutra for all I know. Although I doubt it, if it was the Karma Sutra I think I might have paid attention and actually read it." Zexion narrowed his eyes but let it go. "I will actually have to borrow out those books I keep getting out, I need to read them." Zexion shook his head and groaned. Okay, so Demyx had never read any of his books, and he came to his library for him and only him. But really when it was put like that, who was he to complain?

"You can borrow them out in a month from now."

"Why a month?" Demyx lifted his eyebrow.

"Because you won't have any free time for the first month, all of it will be spent with me and you won't want to be reading any books." Demyx smiled, probably at the fact that Zexion in a round about way had just insinuated that books were not the most all entertaining god on Earth. Yeah, he insinuated it, but it didn't make it true.

"So care to show me what we will be doing while spending our time together, if we aren't going to be indulging in the literary arts?" Demyx's face was straight but his eyes were teasing.

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out." Zexion leant down and kissed Demyx again again.

A woman screamed and Zexion's head jerked up to see the same woman from before standing there. She blushed beat red and ran out.

"I think you just lost a customer." Zexion looked back down at Demyx who for a moment looked as if he were afraid Zexion might actually tell him to piss off.

"I'll get over it." He smirked down at Demyx and the blonde crushed them together.

And that was how they spent the afternoon together, rolling amongst scattered newspapers while they had sex and other nefarious acts. No, no one came in again after that, but closing time came and they had to break it up. Not because they wanted to, but because Axel showed up. Nothing could have given Zexion greater incentive to put his clothes on. Axel left laughing like there was some great joke that no one else got but him.

"You need some help to clean this up?"

"No, I'll do it tomorrow. For now, we're going home."

"We're?" Again Demyx lifted his eyebrow

"I'm taking you home with me; do you have a problem with that?" Demyx smirked and pulled his jeans on quickly, gathering the rest in his hands.

"Not one."

So they went home and Demyx closed the library on the Monday and every weekend after that. Closing the Library on the weekends had two very good points, to which Zexion would have argued otherwise a week ago. One, because they weren't open as often more people signed up for memberships and he got a better profit. The second was, he got to spend two days, totally uninterrupted with Demyx. Sometimes he would read to the blonde, sometimes Demyx would play for him, but Zexion didn't really care what they did or didn't do. He also got Demyx to give a note to Axel, it read as follows.

"_All fixed now"_


End file.
